yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) Characters
Characters from the stage version of Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical. Protagonists thumb|300px|right|Joey, Mai, and everybody celebrates the gang getting the parts. [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey']] - During a New Years Eve party up north, Joey ends up singing with a girl named Mai, and they begin to fall in love. When Joey finds out that Mai's transferred to his school, Joey can't stop thinking about her. Joey and Mai end up taking a look at musical auditions and end up singing as a way to comfort Serenity, who just got shouted down by Vivian. They end up with a call back that turns the whole school topsy-turvy. Joey is then confronted by his friends about it, so Joey says what they want to hear just to shut them up, and Mai hears, so she breaks up with Joey. Joey then runs up to Mai and explains that he didn't mean what he said, so Mai and Joey get back together, and they and their friends come up with a plan to do their friends' events and the call-back at the same time through a power outage, and Joey and Mai end up with the parts. [[Mai Valentine|'Mai']] - A girl who recently transferred to Domino High. She met Joey on New Years Eve during a party just before she moved. They ended up singing and began to fall in love. Joey and Mai end up taking a look at musical auditions and ended up singing as a way to comfort Serenity after she was shouted down by Vivian. This also lands the two of them a call back that turns the whole school topsy-turvy. Mai's confronted by her friends about it, but they trick Mai into believing that Joey doesn't really care about her, so she breaks up with him. Joey then explains that he didn't mean what she heard him say, so they get back together and do the call-back with their friends' support. They then end up with the parts. [[Seto Kaiba|'Kaiba']] - Kaiba's a teammate of Joey's. Once Joey gets a call back with a brainiac named Mai, Kaiba tries to keep things the way they are and tries to get things back to normal by working together with Ishizu to break Joey and Mai up by getting Joey to say things that he knew Joey knew would shut them up while Mai was listening. After that, Kaiba realizes what he did and tells Joey the truth and throws his support behind his friends.Kaiba and Ishizu then begin dating. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu']] - A new friend of Mai's. She is the leader of the brainiacs. When Joey and Mai get a call back to the musical, Ishizu and Kaiba team up to break the two up, it works, but Ishizu feels horrible afterwards. Ishizu then throws her support behind her friends and arranges a black out, so Joey and Mai can do their call back. Ishizu and Kaiba then begin dating. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi']] - A teammate of Joey's. Yugi's secret desire is to bake, and he dreams of making the perfect creme brule... Yeah... [[Serenity Wheeler|'Serenity']] - The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Yami, Tea, and their friends helps her become more assertive. [[Tristan Taylor|'Tristan']] - A teammate of Joey's. [[Mana|'Mana']] - A friend of Mai and Ishizu. She wants to dance, and she eventually gets the chance to do what she wants after Joey and Mai get the parts. Isis - Duke - Rebecca - [[Grandpa Solomon Moto|'Solomon']] - Joey's dad and coach. He's against Joey doing anything but Duel Monsters until he sees him sing with Mai and throws his support behind Joey. Antagonists thumb|300px|right|Bakura and Vivian's audition. Bakura - Vivian - Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:DogoHalibar's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) Category:Characters